Silver Blood
by shesellsseashells33
Summary: Lily is a Fae who has escaped her fate, and is now banished to Earth. Bon Temps to be exact. But there's an awful danger coming, and Lily is the only one who can warn the Supes of Louisiana. What will happen when this Nature Fae tries to adjust to living a human life? What will happen when she meets Eric? And what will become of the little town of Bon Temps when the storm hits?
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this! Just a quick little note before you start the story. This is a True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse Novel fan fiction. I'm going to be pulling concepts from both the television show and the books. For instance, I'm going to be using the whole concept of the Authority from the television show, although I'm not going to go into their level of corruption. Another example is the concept of Fairy (Niall, the time difference being non-existent between the worlds, etc.) from the books. Also, I'm not entirely sure what time period (as far as what is going on on the show) this is going to take place in. This is meant to be a story on its own, so I'm just going to pull as I please. Hope everyone likes it! And if you have any questions, feel free to message me, etc. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 1**

I was not going to make it. I could feel death on my heels like hounds on a fox. There was a throbbing pain in my left leg, and with every extra step, it only increased. I knew my brother was behind me, pushing my back, and urgently whispering something, but I could not tell what it was he was saying.

"What?" I mumbled. The corners of my vision were beginning to fade, and I held onto him with all my strength, though it must have not been much. Never before had I cursed so heavily that I was not yet old enough for my wings to be fully grown in.

"Keep going." Brother pushed me, urgently urging me forward, "They're catching up to us. Hurry! They're almost here!" I could see the waterfall up ahead, but it seemed a world away. I stumbled on bare feet through the little stream we were using to confuse the Fae Guards who were following us. Brother hovered behind me, and guided me through the water, over the rocks, as his wings fluttered behind him, creating a golden light that was most likely a beacon screaming to the guards that we were here, and thus making the water travel incredibly useless. I said nothing, though, as the cool water was splashing against my leg, and calming the raging, stabbing pain that was traveling down to my knee, and outward across my thigh. I could already feel the iron poisoning my body, and I knew I was lucky there was was but a small amount on the knife that had stabbed me. Of course, if I survived, I would be lucky.

Brother knew what I needed. While the council had been deciding whether or not to execute me, he had come to help me. "Find a Vampire," I could remember him whispering to me as we ran away from the prison. "Drink their blood. Steal their energy. That's the only way for you to survive this. Go to Earth. Get out of Fairy." I had nodded shortly at the end of each command, and now, as we stood at the top of the waterfall, looking down onto the perilous drop below, he was repeating them.

"I know what to do, Brother," I mumbled, and held onto him. I turned my gaze upward to his eyes, and was shocked for a moment at how much he looked like our father. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes pierced my gaze with a ferocity like lightning. It was surprising that we were twins.

"Get out of here, Lily." Brother mumbled, his lips pressed against my forehead as I looked down with fear at the drop below me. I could hear the guards running through the woods until they came out to meet us.

What happened next happened too fast for me to remember it clearly, dear reader, but the next moment, I was falling, the wind whistling through my hair as I fell through the air. There was a scream just as my foot left the ridge, and a wave of sparkling dust washed over me. I only had a moment to wonder if that was my brother, before I disappeared into the portal in a flash of light.

It felt like hours, though it could have been merely moments later. I was lying flat on my back on the ground, and the damp, warm, Louisiana air surrounded me. The pain in my leg had intensified a million times, and I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I blinked a few times before glancing around in the darkness. There were trees and low hanging branches. I closed my eyes, and slowly felt a bit of the energy from the nature around me filter through my fingertips, and spread through the rest of my body. The pain in my leg became less intense, but I knew that I still had only hours before I became as dusty as whatever Fairy was covering me.

The problem was, where was I going to find a Vampire?

Little did I know, at that moment a bloodthirsty Vampire was flitting through the forest, with only one intention: to drain me dry.

Thanks for reading! I'm kind of awful at beginnings, so while you're here at the end, why don't you critique and rate?! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Sookie Stackhouse

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking a chance and continuing to read Silver Blood! I hope you guys like it so far. Please rate and review otherwise I don't know if I'm doing okay! Thanks again! **

**CHAPTER 2**

****Sookie Stackhouse was, in a word or two, pissed off. She stood at her kitchen counter in her Merlotte's uniform (a pair of short black shorts and a white t-shirt), her arms crossed over her chest. One of her thin eyebrows was cocked up over her eye, and with a sigh, she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, examined the Vampire standing in her kitchen, drinking blood out of a bottle. She eyed the sleek cell phone sitting on the table between them, glowering. Eric couldn't even bother to show up and ask her to do him a favor?

"So let me get this straight," she said, and stood a little straighter, "You want me to get involved in more Vampire hoogey under the conditions that I might get paid, and that I'll most likely get killed?"

Bill Compton shuffled his feet a little bit. "Well..."

"Yeah that pretty much sounds right." she could almost hear Eric's eye roll through the speaker on the phone. "And I'm not here to ask if you WANT to do anything. I'm here telling you that you've been summoned, and as you belong to a Vampire in MY Area, you're required to come. Or someone will be here to make sure you understand your place in this world."

"My PLACE in this world, Eric Northman, is to be workin' at the bar, and comin' home and being a functionin' member of society. My place has nothing to do with any of your Vampire crap. And you're not even here, so don't play that game with me."

"Our Vampire... hoogey, as you so elequently put it." Sookie noted his use of the word elequent. It had been on her Word of the Day calendar that morning, "does involve you when you've chosen, unwisely I might add," Eric's lightning eyes flashed to Bill before back to Sookie, "this Vampire as a companion."

"Sookie..." Bill walked forward, his voice significantly softer than the Sherrif of Area 5's. But he was cut off at that moment, by his own change of attention. Bill's head whirled to the side, and in the blink of an eye, he was out the back door, leaving it swinging behind him.

Sookie was left standing there, her arms having dropped to her side, and staring open mouthed after the Vampire who had just flitted out of her house.

"Jesus, Shepherd of Judea," she mumbled, and grabbed a flashlight out of a drawer in the kitchen, before following him out toward the forest. She was beginning to get one hell of a bad feeling. With a smirk, she walked out the back door of her house, leaving Eric on speaker phone all alone.

"Bill?" Sookie's voice was a loud whisper, as she made her way into the forest that surrounded her property. Where did he go? "Bill?"

When she finally found him, he was crouched by what Sookie was sure was the portal that had been closed months before. Bill was huddled near the ground, his head bobbing slowly against something on the ground. With a frown, Sookie stepped forward. "Um, Bill!" she said loudly, "Y'know it's really rude to walk out on someone while you're in the middle of a conver-get the hell off of her, Bill!"

When Sookie finally realized what it was her boyfriend was hovering over, she was filled with fury and fear for the creature on the ground. She ran over to where he was, and stood there for a moment, watching the scene in front of her. In less than a minute, the poor thing would be drained. In a flash of motion, Sookie exposed her right wrist and pressed the delicate silver bracelet against the back of Bill's neck. He gave a snarl of pain, and backed up away from the obvious Fairy on the ground. Sookie finally got a good look at her. The girl's face was dirty and tear streaked, and her chestnut brown hair was matted and entwined with leaves, but even then, she had a beauty that made Sookie feel plain. She was dressed in plain brown sandals and a ripped and dirty yellow dress that covered the area between her legs, but with the tears, covered little else, including her full breasts. Sookie redirected her eyes and hoped Bill was doing the same. But she only had a moment to feel relieved as Bill appeared back over the woman, and attacked her neck again, fangs extended.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sookie demanded.

"Shut up." Sookie turned around and saw no other than Eric Northman walking through the forest, and coming to stand by her. Of course he hadn't been far off.

"No I'm not going to shut up. Do you realize what he's doin' to that poor-"

"Sookie, shut up!" Eric roared and grabbed the back of Bill's shirt, before propelling him into a tree across the clearing. The tree cracked and fell, and Bill was back on Eric in an instant. But Eric was much older, and won the fight easily. Before long, Bill was back on the ground, and Eric was hovered over the fairy yet again.

"I forbid you to touch her." Eric said in a strange voice, turning back to Bill. His eyes were narrowed. Bill was just about shaking openly from desire, but he did what Eric told him. Bill growled under his breath.

Sookie watched this series of events with wide, but impatient eyes. Just another day in Bon Temps. "Who is she?" she asked, frowning deeply.

"Her name is Lily," Eric replied, calmly, "and she's dying." he flashed Bill a bothered look, even though he himself wished he was feeding off the delicate Fairy himself. Eric cautiously brought his wrist up to his mouth. He bit down hard, and Sookie watched as a steady flow of red, thick liquid an down the length of his wrist and onto his hand. With a tenderness that surprised even Sookie, who had once been his lover, Eric lowered his blood into the waiting girl's open mouth.

No one else moved. The soft wind in the trees were the only sound, besides the Fairy's labored breathing.

"Eric..."

"Sh!"

What they were waiting for, Sookie had no idea, but she was curious, so she didn't try to say anything else. The three of them watched as a soft glowing light surrounded the woman, and her eyes fluttered open. Nobody dared to say anything, too enchanted by the sight that was in front of them. With surprising ease, the woman sat up, and that was when Sookie was sure that it was a Fairy. Her pointed ears made it a sure sign. But there were other things about the Fairy that were very different from any Sookie had ever seen. Like the way the wind seemed to come toward her and harden the small nipples of her exposed breasts, or how the flowers around her bloomed, even in the middle of the night.

Her thought process was cut off as she watched the scene in front of her with wonder. Eric had reached his hand out and lightly brushed the Fairy's cheek. The Fairy's eyes widened when she finally took him in, and her mouth opened. Sookie expected some kind of answers to why this Fae was in her woods, or maybe how she had gotten through a closed portal, or maybe even how Eric seemed to know her so well. But none of that happened. Instead, she was only more confused.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Hospitality

**Author's Note: Not much to say except wish y'all a good day and please review and rate. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far!~ I don't know how else I'm doing so more feedback is more than welcome. :) Read on!**

**CHAPTER 3**

The first thing I noticed, when my eyes opened, was that the pain in my leg was blissfully gone. Which meant I must have been dead, right? The second thing I noticed was the incredibly handsome face of a blonde Vampire leaning over me. His lips were lined in red, and his eyes were gleaming. The Vampire glanced at me, up and down, as if trying to figure out why I was still staring at him like a dead-brain.

And suddenly it hit me: why I was there, what I was doing, why my joints felt like I had just been hit by a train, and finally where I was. But who were these people?

"Who..." I choked out, sitting myself up a little bit. I felt his cold hand on the back of my neck, pushing me upward. "Who are you?" There was a long, uncomfortable silence as the blonde halfling stared at me, and the dark haired Vampire at her side continued to shiver and stare at me like I was lunch. I swallowed, slowly, before brushing the blonde Vampire's hand off of me, and standing up onto my feet. I saw all their eyes wander up and down my body and I wondered at it for a moment, but didn't say anything. I let the question hang on my lips, waiting for a response.

Finally, the blonde woman cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello there," she greeted me, rather awkwardly, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. These two are Eric Northman and Bill Compton. Sorry about the bitin, but they're just-"

"Attracted to my blood, I know." I said, and shrugged my shoulders, as if I was feasted on every day. I blinked a few more times, and looked at each of their faces. "Am I in Louisiana?" I asked slowly, blinking a few times.

Sookie nodded. "Just outside of Bon Temps, Louisiana. These are the woods behind my house. Are you from Fairy?"

"Yes," I said and nodded, my curls bouncing around my face, "I just escaped."

"Escaped?" The blonde vampire, Eric, cocked his eyebrow at me and I bit my bottom lip. I wondered if I said too much. I couldn't let these Vampires into Fairy. Not again.

Sookie Stackhouse seemed to notice the tension in the air and with a clearing of her throat, she shrugged her coat off and held it out to me. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Thank you." That I would find such hospitality when I showed up on Earth had never crossed my mind, and I was thankful for it. I pulled the coat close to me, more out of polite nature than actually being chilly, and followed the three back toward Sookie's house. Every now and again, as my bare feet made no sound against the forest floor, I would see Eric turn his head over his shoulder and stare at me. Each time, I met his eyes without fear until he looked away. Sookie was babbling on under her breath about walking through the forest at night, and Bill offered to carry her. I could tell at once that these two were mated, and I wondered briefly who Eric's woman was. But immediately, I cast the thought from my mind, and focused on the moments ahead. The memories of the last time I loved were too painful. I remembered the blood and sticky substance that covered my hands, face, and clothing as I screamed and sobbed, the dust from the Fae scattering in the wind and causing the trees to glitter in the moonlight. The rough hands that grabbed me, and dragged me to the iron barred prison cell I'd spent the last year in.

Immediately, I felt the pull of tears filling my eyes, and I blinked a few times, willing them back into my skull. We walked in silence. I could tell that Sookie was nervous, and Bill had his hand around hers protectively, whether it be from love, or if he was willing himself to keep away from me. I had masked my scent, but I was so weak, it was difficult to keep it up, and I watched as the shoulder muscles of the Vampires clenched every time I slipped. It seemed like an eternity later that we reached a quaint, two story home, just out of the woods and across a small clearing. Sookie climbed the steps to the back porch, and let us all in, closing the door behind us. I could feel their stares on me, and occupied my eyes by looking around.

We had been let into the back hall. On the wall were a few little pictures of an older woman, a young boy, and a little blonde, who I assumed to be Sookie. She passed me and began walking down the hall, flicking on lights as she went. With each pop of a bulb lighting, I blinked, and allowed my eyes to adjust. I was so used to the darkness of prison, and a bit of light was more than welcome. I soaked it in, and watched as it glinted off the strands of hair that strayed across my shoulder.

When we reached the living room, Sookie turned around and looked me over again. "Welcome to my home," she said with smiles and southern charm. I felt a flash of pain stop my heart as the accent brought memories flooding to the forefront of my mind. Again, I pushed them to the back of my mind, and gave her the best smile I could back.

"Thank you for welcoming me." I replied, and gave a nervous glance to the two men in the living room, who had gone to sit down on the couch. Sookie stared at me for a few more moments, a tense silence filling the air, before walking toward me.

"If you'd like, there's a shower just down the hall there. I can bring you some extra clothes, and then maybe we can talk." I nodded my head eagerly at the thought of water rushing over my body, and thanked her many times as I walked behind her to what I assumed was the guest bathroom.

"Eric said your name is Lily?" Sookie asked, pulling open the door and directing her pointer finger to the towels hung on the rack. I looked at her in surprise.

"He did?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. Sookie looked taken aback.

"Oh..." she mumbled, "I thought you knew him..." I shook my head, and frowned. "Would you like some iced tea when you get out?" Sookie asked politely and I thought it over for a moment. I'd never had Iced Tea... I didn't think...

"Sure, thanks." I smiled, and, instinctively reached out to grasp her arm, lightly, and friendly. It was a custom among my kind, and if Sookie was nervous about it, it didn't show.

"I'll see you when you come out. I don't know if y'all use shampoo or conditioner... but the conditioner will probably help you get the tangles out of your hair."

"Thank you." I turned on the water, and adjusted the nozzles until I found the right temperature to the rivers back home. I had never taken a steaming hot shower, and wondered at it as I played with the handles. Finally, I pulled back the curtain and stepped in, watching as the grime ran off my body and into the white tub below me. My shower was slow and leisurely. I had never felt anything so amazing. When I was finally done, I turned off the water, the sudden change in temperature bringing goosebumps all over my body as a light breeze flew in through the door. Wait. A light breeze? I knew Sookie had closed the door, and immediately, I froze. I reached for the knife on my belt before I realized I was naked, literally. Damn.

Frozen, I stood in place, crouched a bit in a protective stance, swallowing heavily. I yanked aside the curtain, and bravely stepped out of the bathtub onto the tile floor that was cold under my feet.

By the door stood the blonde Vampire, the one who knew me. Eric. How did he know my name? His eyes were aglow with fierce hatred, and his fangs were extended. He snarled, a growl deep from his chest. My heart skipped a beat, but I remained standing there, naked, watching him.

Finally he spoke through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Story

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's a great way to spend time between classes, and I'm really loving it that you guys like it. :) Thanks so much! Don't forget to review and rate. I'd really appreciate it. **

**CHAPTER 4**

"What are you doing here?!"

I stood in shock and confusion as I stared at the handsome, blonde Vampire, funnily leaning against the quaint pink bathroom counter. He looked incredibly dangerous; his fangs were out and his eyes were murderous. One of his long fingered hands was clenched on the counter, and with how white his knuckles were, I wondered if he might break it.

I, meanwhile, was standing there, staring at him. I had no idea who he was, except a name. I remained stark naked, feet planted firmly on the cold tile bathroom floor, and unwilling to admit, even to myself, just how scared I was. "Who _are _you?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Lily. There's no other Nature Fae besides your family. You told me that." Eric said through clenched teeth, "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? How many times I stood at that portal because I promised you I wouldn't follow? _NO ONE _cheats me out of what is mine. And _now_ a thousand years later, you just show up and pretend like you don't know me?!" If Eric was scary just standing there, he was terrifying when he shouted and advanced toward me.

"You're crazy." I accused coldly, "I'm not even a thousand years old. Look at me!" I turned my back to him and let my little wings flutter a few times, before folding them back against my back. "I don't even have my wings yet. My name is Lilithiana. I've only been called Lily since my sister died and-" I stopped, dead in my tracks, and watched as Eric's eyebrows lifted.

"Your sister?"

"Yes... Lilyeth." Eric's grip on the counter relaxed and his hands fell to his sides. He stared at me for one long moment before taking a few steps toward me. I didn't move, only lifted my head higher in the defiance of trying to act unafraid, and met his eyes. There was a banging on the door, and I could hear Sookie's voice as she angrily shouted through the crack. But I wasn't listening to what she was saying. I was too focused on the Vampire's hand on the back of my neck. My heartbeat skipped, and I swallowed as I stared up at him. A bit of my resolve melted away, and I blinked rapidly. Eric leaned his head down toward my neck, and I began summoning the light that would throw him away from me. I felt the power rushing through from the pit of my chest, to the ends of my fingertips, and my face hardened.

But he didn't bite me.

Instead, his lips pressed against mine, gently, and only for a moment. Without looking at me, Eric stood up straight, and walked out the door to the bathroom, where a red faced, furious Sookie was standing, and disappeared down the hall.

I stood there, shocked, but only for a moment. The blood returned to my face and I blushed as I saw Sookie's shift of her feet and awkward movement of her eyes at my bareness. Quickly, and without a word, I wrapped the towel around myself.

"What was that about?" she asked me, her eyebrows constricted in the middle as she frowned. I walked over to the counter, and looked down, my finger tracing the crack that Eric had left in the pink surface.

"I have no idea..."

"I suppose the story begins with my falling in love with a Vampire." I was seated in the armchair of Sookie's living room, a glass of iced tea pressed between my hands. I was wrong. I had had something like this before. We had soaked mint leaves in water in the sunlight back home. Sookie and Bill were both seated formally on the couch in front of me, and Eric stood, silent, leaning against the door frame. "For a long time, I traveled between worlds, back and forth. I could never stay long, though, because I had not yet learned to control my telepathy." I saw both of the Vampires' eyes flicker to Sookie, before going back to me. Bill's were thoughtful, and Eric wore a mask of quiet resolution. "Eventually, he decided that he did not want to wait for me anymore, and one night, he followed me into Fairy." I looked down at my hands in my lap for a long time. I was wearing a pair of Sookie's jean shorts, and a long sleeved, brown, v-cut shirt. My wet hair was drying considerably fast considering the muggy air, and the curls fell in cascades down my back and over my shoulders. "It was a disaster following that. He became intoxicated by his surroundings," I had decided at the last moment not to tell the Vampires that the sunlight in Fairy was harmless, "and before I could stop him, or send him back, he disappeared into the forest. I searched for him for hours. It was difficult to follow his scent because he was moving so fast, but it had been so long since a Vampire was in Fairy, he was easy enough to find... by the screams that were coming from a nearby village." I shuddered.

"When I got there I was too late-" my voice broke, "He was feeding off a young, little boy, Fae, and the rest of his victims were turning to dust before my very eyes. I heard the Guards coming and they showed up by the hundreds, with their silver arrows and iron swords." I thought for a long moment before I delivered the lie, "The Vampire escaped, and no one was ever able to find him again."

"What was his name?" Bill's voice broke the silence, and I felt my bottom lip tremble. I took a deep, shuddering breath, and continued without answering.

"When they found me, I was deemed responsible for what had happened to the People... and was taken prisoner. I've been in the prison ever since, awaiting the decision of my execution until just tonight, I managed to escape."

"Why would they kill you?" Sookie asked, scooting forward on the couch to lean closer. "If it was the Vamp that killed those Fairies, obviously it wasn't your fault. Niall would never let them kill you." I gave her a small, sad, smile.

"The only reason I survived so long was because Niall defended me. He worked every angle: my brother and I were the last of our kind, it wasn't my fault, I was too beautiful to go to waste, I would pay some other way, keeping me alive with my guilt would be a better punishment. He tried everything, but over the Senate he has little power when they want something else. And just a few days ago," I looked from the fireplace to meet Sookie's eyes, "Niall was assassinated and the next morning it was decided I would be publicly executed. Tonight I was able to get away, and escape here... to Earth. But I'm afraid I'll never be able to return." I shuddered again and finally looked down at my hands, feeling the familiar pull of silver tinted tears gathering in my eyes. Two fell down onto my hand, and I wiped them away quickly. There was a long silence before Eric's voice spoke quietly.

"We've got to go to ground." he said shortly, and looked at Bill, "I'll stay at your home. Good night, Sookie, Fairy." with that, he walked out the door without saying a word. Sookie stared after him, both looking confused and annoyed. Bill, too, shortly after, made his leave and after giving Sookie a kiss on the forehead, he flitted out into the night air. The two of us left sat there for a moment in silence.

"I've got a bed upstairs if you want to sleep in it tonight. Tomorrow we can work on gettin' you a job if you want one, and maybe a place to live. I like you a lot, and maybe you'd want to stay up in the guest bedroom. My old roommate, Amelia used to live up there, so there might be some weird stuff. But if you want to, you can live here. You've just got to get a job, because Lord knows I can hardly afford sometimes to live here myself... sorry. I'm babbling let me show you upstairs." I stood up, and pushed back the pain from the forefront of my mind before following Sookie up the stairs to what I assumed was the second bedroom. She pointed to the door. "That's the bedroom. There's no bathroom up here, so you'll have to use the one downstairs. There's food in the refrigerator if you want some. Just don't touch the cake. Tara's babies' birthday is tomorrow and I don't want to show up with a cake that's been eaten. Um. But if that's all, good night!" I could sense from her thoughts that she was wanting to get away so that she could grieve over Niall. I frowned a bit in compassion and pulled her into a hug, briefly, before letting go.

"You have a beautiful heart." I said, and smiled at her before turning toward the door of the room. Sookie turned down and when she was halfway down the steps she turned back.

"Lily? That's your name right?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling, "Lilithiana. But Lily's easier for humans."

"Do you need some pajamas, Lily?"

"No thanks." I replied, smiling. I already felt welcome by this strange human who hangs out with Vampires and invited me into her home after only one night of knowing me. "I'll be okay."

"Okay, well. Good night."

"Good night."

I entered the quaint little room, closing the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I let the exhaustion from this night hit me, and it did. Like a train. The grief that I had pushed away came back, and I felt crippled by it as I stumbled across the floor of the room, leaving a trail of my clothing behind until I was naked yet again.

I crawled into the small bed, and wept quietly for a long time. The sky lightened to a dull gray and I continued to weep. Finally, I wiped away the silver tinted tears that ran down my cheeks, and fell into a fitful sleep as I watched the first rays of dawn creep through the window and spread across the floor like wildfire.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mundane Human Life

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for sticking with me these past few months! First quarter in my second year of college started kicking my ass from day one! But now it's winter break and I'll be posting many many more chapters for y'all! Thanks again!  
**

**Please review and rate, otherwise I don't know how I'm doing!  
**

**CHAPTER 5**

By the time Sookie Stackhouse woke up to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock, it had already been going for fifteen minutes. Sookie slapped the top of the clock, groaned, and rolled over. She was immediately intoxicated by the smell of coffee filling her house. With a frown, and a skip of heart in alarm, she sat up straight in her seat, hair ruffled and tangled on either side of her head. Then she remembered. The Fairy in her house. With a sigh, placing her hand on her heart, Sookie swung her feet off of the bed, and planted them firmly on the ground. With a frown, she turned toward her alarm clock, ready for the worst. Noon. Not too bad.

Sookie would find me in the kitchen, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet. I was wearing my dress from the day before, but I had a shirt pulled on over it. As I heard someone coming into the quaint little kitchen, I turned and smiled at Sookie as she stumbled her way in, wrapped in a robe, hair wet.

"Good morning," I said, putting an extra effort into seeming more cheerful than I already was.

"Mornin'," Sookie replied, yawning. "You made coffee. Thanks!" her voice was filled with relief as I passed her a mug, and the sugar bowl. There was a few moments of silence before I spoke up.

"It took me a while to figure it out, but I hope it's good." Sookie nodded, mouth full of the hot, bitter liquid. "I'm ready for my first day of mundane human life!" we both chuckled, and I sat down across from Sookie. We both ate a muffin from the tray on the counter, and quietly conversed about the morning and how each other's nights were. "I didn't sleep much," I confessed as I folded the muffin wrapper in my hand, "I'm not so used to a bed. But it was well enough by the time I fell asleep." Sookie smiled, and tilted her head to the side.

"Where do you usually sleep?"

"In the trees. I usually fall asleep between a couple roots. We're very different from the normal Fairies in the sense that we live within nature. Completely."

"Y'all sound like a bunch of hippies." we both laughed.

"Sookie," I approached the situation delicately, and reached out to grasp her hand lightly. "Who was the fairy who helped make you?" Sookie frowned, and looked out the window for a long time before answering. I took my hand off of hers as I felt her troubled thoughts filtering through me. I knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

"My grandfather couldn't make children," Sookie said, running one hand through her wet hair. "and my grandmother fell in love with a Fairy. They had my father and my aunt."

"What was his name?"

"Fintan." The name sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before. We Nature Fae usually did not know much of the ongoings of the kingdom. There was a long, but comfortable silence as I finished off the muffin in my hand, and dusted my hands off on each other.

"Who is Eric?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow. The question came hesitantly from my lips, but it came anyways.

"Eric?" Sookie asked, with a strange smile as she brought her mug to her lips, "He's the Sheriff of Area Five here in Louisiana. He owns a bar down in Shreveport. Fangtasia. Don't mind his ... overdominant nature. It's just how he is. Hopefully he doesn't have much more to do with our lives." Sookie rolled her eyes and I chuckled. Both of us began to laugh.

"Anyways. I've got to be at work today at 4. If you like you can come into the bar with me, and we can also get you some clothes. That is-" Sookie paused, and looked up at me. "It never occurred to me that the answer to this might be no. Do you want to stay here? In Bon Temps?" there was something in her voice that screamed she was desperately lonely in this big house all alone. I smiled, and crossed my legs around each other, finishing off my mug of coffee before answering.

"I would love to." Sookie let out a sigh of relief that she was trying to hide, but I could hear in her mind how happy she was. And I was happy too. I had never imagined such luck, and from someone I genuinely enjoyed the company of.

"Well that's perfect!" she said, and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go get dressed. Then we can go to Merlotte's and then head over to Wal Mart to pick up some clothes for you if that's all right."

"That sounds perfect." I echoed, and smiled at her, as I stood up and took the dishes off the table, while Sookie went to get her clothing on. As I rinsed out the mugs and threw away the napkins, I thought about how much I had missed the human world. Everyone back home had always been so old fashioned, every day always so perfect. But here-here people were real. People felt and spoke their minds and were not afraid to show how happy they were.

I had a feeling I was going to be very happy here.

"That sure seems like a lot of money, are you sure?" I asked, looking at the screen as Sookie slid her card at the Wal Mart. Sookie waved off my protests, and paid it, smiling.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. It's really not that much." she said, and I felt a bit better, but not enough not to be resolved in paying her back. I had beautiful, human clothes folded away in my bags as we walked out the door to the car.

Sookie and I had the best day I had had in a year. We had gone to the bar, where Sam had graciously given me a job, but asked that I hold off on coming in for a few days unless someone really needed me to. I had agreed to this, and decided that I would use the days to get further acquainted with my surroundings. Sookie and I had then traveled to the local Wal Mart, and had lunch in one of the little restaurants neighboring the giant store. We had laughed, and talked about meaningless things, but it was the most fun I had had in a long time. And now here we were, buying clothing before driving back to her home.

When we pulled into her driveway, and walked in the door, Sookie immediately ran into her room and showered and changed for work. I made dinner in the meantime, and sat down to eat it delicately. Sookie groaned as she passed by me on the way to grab her keys.

"It smells so good, but I'm gonna be late." she said, and slouched a bit as she grabbed them off the table by the door. "Put it in the oven for me? I'll eat it during my break. I have a long one today."

"Sounds good," I said, and smiled, washing out the pan, and putting it into the cupboard. Already I felt at home.

"Okay well feel free to do whatever you want!" Sookie called as she raced out the door, "I'll be back 'round midnight!"

"Have fun!" I called after her and slipped her plate into the oven, so that it would stay warm.

As Sookie pulled out of the drive, and I watched as she drove down the path through the trees to the main road, I put one finger on my bottom lip, and after closing the oven, I raced up the stairs into my room, pulled on a bright red dress and black sandals. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I knew where I was going, and began walking through the trees.

Fangtasia.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fangtasia

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! Since I haven't updated since before the New Year! :P I've been doing a pretty good job of keeping up this quarter, so I'll be able to post more frequently now that midterms are over. :)  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

I could move faster than any human, almost as fast as a Vampire, so I reached the edge of Shreveport in shorter time than any human would have been able to on foot. The downfall was the condition I was showing up in. My dress was torn, and I was bleeding openly from a wound on my shoulder, and another from my neck. Thank Summer I was not infected with iron, because I was not up for another near death experience this evening.

The wind on my face was comforting. The whisper of the trees on either side of my flitting form drew me back in time, back home. Every now and again I felt a branch whip against my shoulder, but I smiled and pressed on. My bare feet hit the ground, but I felt like I was flying. The run was quickly lifting my spirits as I pushed my long, slender legs to carry me faster and faster through the thick Louisiana forestry. The sweet, grassy scent of plantlife, old musty smell of wood invaded my nostrils kindly. Wet ground squished beneath my feet and waves of mud flew into the air behind me.

But there was something else . Something rotton and dirty, polluted, and unnatural also invaded my nostrils. I wondered if the humans would always smell this foul.

As I ran, my body knew where to go, when to turn, how to jump. I thought about Eric. I thought about my sister. I had always looked more like her than I did my own twin. Fondly, we had played tricks on each other when we were children, and fooled people in the village . It was not surprising that Eric had mistaken me for her. I wondered why she had left him so angry here. Why she had abandoned him like a child. But most of all, I wondered why I felt that way when Eric -

"Oof!" a heavy, snarling weight flew out from my left side and sent me flying up off the ground and into a tree in the blink of an eye. The air was pushed from my lungs, and a blinding pain filled my forehead, as silver blood ran into one of my eyes. Pain in my neck brought me out of a trance, and I reached one hand out to rip the vampire off of me. I was stronger than him, somehow. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he fell to the ground, and I was on him in a second.

"Don't move." I hissed through clenched teeth and pushed hard on his neck. In a split second, I had pulled out a short, sharp stake and had it pressed to his heart.

"Or what, sugah?" his deep Southern drawl was arrogant, but I could see how desperate he was for my blood . His fangs were out, body trembling, and dripping in my blood. "Y'all ain't the killin' kind."

I smirked and pressed harder. "Try me."

His arrogant, cocky smile stayed, but I saw a real flash of fear in his eyes. Satisfied, I slowly stood up, stake still pointed at him. In another flash of movement he was standing before me and I struggled to hide my scent as best I could, so as not to drive him insane with what he could not have.

"Next time, m'dear," he snarled, "You won't think you're so tough." as I opened my mouth to respond, he was gone. I mumbled my response under my breath, hating it when someone else got the last word.

Although I felt dizzy and cold , I wrapped a long, thick piece of fabric around my neck, pressing down almost to the point of strangling, and pushed on toward the glittering lights of Shreveport.

Fangtasia was the last thing I had expected from its owner , but the first I expected from its name. The lights were bright, exciting, and tacky and lots of cheap gothic humans were making their way into the front door, pushing their way past a female vampire who was checking for ID's. I wondered how she could not smell me from here, crouched in the bushes in the edge of the parking lot. But I supposed with the smell of TrueBlood, humans, and sex in the air, I was a bit difficult to spot, especially given my efforts to remain that way. I wondered how I was going to find Eric in the midst of the madness I could hear from the edge of the parking lot.

But I always had a solution, didn't I? As I sat back on the balls of my feet, I put my hands together and blew, softly into them, mumbling a few words. When I pulled my hands to the side, there was a single flower, glowing slightly in the night air. "Eric, Lilet ohm manai." I whispered, and let the flower go into the air, and watched as it flew past the blonde's head, and into the bar.

Less than a split second later, before I could even get a chance to stand up, a whoosh of air surrounded me, and a pair of strong hands pushed me to my feet from behind. The moment I was on my feet, I turned and stared into the blue eyes of Eric Northman. Coldly, his eyes went over me, from head to toe. He crossed his arms over his tight shirt, and stared me down.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Before I could open his mouth, he frowned. "What happened to you?"

"A vampire in the woods," I said breathlessly, before clearing my throat awkwardly, "attacked me."

"Bill?"

I shook my head.

"Anyone you've ever met before?"

"No. He was quite a character. I hope he's not yours." a glint of amusement shone behind Eric's eyes, and he grabbed my arm and began steering me toward the back door to the bar. Once there, we proceeded a few more steps down to a lavish office.

"Sit." I sat.

Eric pulled up a chair in front of where I was sitting on his red, leather couch, and watched him as he wrapped a bandage around my neck and shoulder. He applied a bit of his blood to the bandage, and I could already feel myself coming back together. Next was a bit of blood on the forehead, and I could almost feel myself the way I was.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't mention it." he replied gruffly, and moved to sit in front of his laptop. "Now, male or female?" I stood up and came to stand next to him, looking into some kind of database that he had opened up.

"Male."

"Accent?"

"Southern, but I could tell that's not his original one."

"Fine. What color hair?"

"Brown."

"Old or young?"

"Well you can't tell can you with your lot?" I asked and Eric turned to look at me sternly. I smiled.

"He was not young when he was turned. He seems old in Vampire years, although he trembled like a babe when I was on him."

"Which reminds me, how did you get away, little faerie?" Eric asked, still staring at me. I quickly related the story to him, before he nodded once, too proud and silent to admit he was impressed, but I didn't need him to tell me so. He turned back to the computer, and brought up a list of names, with their pictures next to them. It was a few moments before my hand flew out and my nail touched the screen.

"There. That one. It's him." I said.

"Are you sure?" I gave him a look. "Okay, you're sure."

He brought up the age on the man, and I saw a larger picture of him, more and more sure by the second that it was this vampire who had attacked me. After looking briefly over his picture, the same arrogant smile, same long fangs, I looked up at the name.

Russell Edgington.

**AN: While you're down here, please review! I don't know how people are liking it if you don't review! Thanks! Next one coming out soon, perhaps even as soon as tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pink Bathrobe

There was a long moment as Eric and I stared at each other, and I was unsure of whether or not he was thinking the same thing I was, though I doubted it.

I was thinking about how his eyes sparkled, how bright they were. How even against the harsh luminescent light, he was beautiful. I understood how he could love my sister, but to my confusion and dismay, I was beginning to understand why she loved him.

"You miss her don't you?" I asked softly in the silence. He blinked. The music from the bar was the only other sound in the room. "Don't you?"

"Get out." his voice was just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Get. OUT!" within a split second, Eric was on his feet and steering me by the upper arm toward the door. I struggled for only a moment as his fingers crushed into my flesh. I could feel his desire for me and my blood in his body language, and suddenly became very afraid.

"Eric-"

"OUT!" and I was out in the night again. Suddenly exhausted, I leaned heavily against the red door.

"Who was that?" demanded a female voice. I heard a door shut.

"Nobody," and her sigh told me that was all she was going to get.

"Lily!" Sookie's voice was full of relief as I came up her porch steps. A pale pink robe hung from her shoulders and her hair was combed and wet. She had one hand over her heart, like a worried ama, and walked down a few steps.

"Sookie." I could see her clock through the window. It told me it was nearly 3am.

"Why were you in Shreveport?" she asked, "I called Eric to see if he knew where you were and he said you were there, but that you had left already. I was really- what happened?!"

It was only then that I realized the small tears in my dress, and adjusted them with one swoop of my hand. "I had a run in with a vampire on my way."

"With a vampire?" she asked, her southern accent intensified as she got worried. "Who?! Eric did this?!"

"No. Someone named Russel Edgington."

"My stars..." I glanced up at the sky. "That cannot be good. You don't think he traced you back here did he?" It was then that I realized what danger I had put Sookie into, rushing off like that.

"No," I said smoothly and shook my head. "I took care of him."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you go see Eric?"

"To... thank him." I said. This was somewhat honest. I really had no idea of why I had gone to visit the vampire. Or it could have been simply that I did not want to think about it. "For helping me that night."

"You could have just called him. Did you offer him your blood or something?" The tension in the air broke as I laughed, putting one hand on my chest, and stepping up into Sookie's house. Soon Sookie's own laughter joined mine, and as we walked into her living room.

"While I was on the phone with Eric," Sookie continued as we sat on her couch, each of us with a bowl of ice cream in hand. "He said that he wants us to work for him later this week." I lifted an eyebrow, "He'd pay us a lot of money, and Lord knows I need it. He said though... that he can only do it with both of us."

I did not know what it was that drove me at that moment. I must have been crazy. I met eyes with Sookie and gave a little smirk. "Count me in."


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Job

"Sookie?" I was confused. "Where's the iced tea again?" Sookie held up one finger to me with a distracted smile and continued to wrute quickly on a notepad in front of the Fortenberry woman. With an involuntary peek into the woman's mind, I scowled at what I found and went to wait by the kitchen window.

In my week here I had made a decision. In many ways I despised the people that lived here. Empty minded and ignorant, compared to my people, they disliked and were suspicious of anyone different, especially those of us who didn't look human. But at the same time, I loved all of them. There was a comfortable feeling in this town, something homey and funny. Something protective and prideful came from the minds of everyone here. If there was anywhere on Earth I could have ended up, I was glad it was here.

It was amazing how full my life could be, even in a small town. Between working (which I was doing as often as I could) and the exploring of the forest behind Sookie's home I hardly had any time to gather my thoughts. Every moment of myt days I felt like I should be worrying, I should have been looking for something. But actually for now mundaine human life was suiting me just fine.

"Right here." Sookie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled, quickly walking to the fountain and filling the red cup with liquid and ice.

"I asked for lemon." Mentally slapping myself in the forehead, I made my way to the back again.

"Sookie?"

It was amazing how many men left their numbers on their receipts as they left their tables and I picked up the tips. "Gettin' yourself a fan club there, girl." Lafayette's drawl pulled me from the sorting of my bills.

"Hardly," I replied, and stuffed the money into the little short pockets of my Merlotte's uniform. "It's hard when you can, you know..."

"Hear all the nasty humpin' and bumpin' they want wif you?"

"Yes."

"Well if any of em are cute, send em my way, honey."

I laughed. "Will do. Have a good night."

"You do the same, honey."

"Sookie, you ready?" I knocked on Sam's office door and could hear hushed whispers inside.

"Maybe we should tell her..."

"I don't - I..."

Frowning, I knocked again. "Sookie?"

"Oh! Hey!" Sam pulled open the door and I smiled at him. Blustering a moment, he smiled back. "Sorry. Have you been there long?" I took extra effort not to look into his head.

"Not at all," I smiled wider and watched him blink a few times. "Just seeing if Sookie was ready."

"Um, yeah. Sook?" The blonde came around our boss with her bag in her hand.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Bye Sam."

"Bye."

"He likes you." said Sookie as we drove out of the lot. I eased the car over the gravel slowly until I got to the street. "Make sure you look left twice."

"Got it."

"K."

"Wait, Sam?" my curiosity woke up as I finished the turn with a flare of pride.

"Yes, Sam. Can't you tell?"

"I'm a Fae, Sookie," as if it wasn't obvious. "I look appeasing to everyone. Like vampires, we're meant to look this way."

"I know, but so does he. If that was all it was - don't forget to brake ahead of time - if that was all it was, I feel like he wouldn't say anything." I shrugged and put my foot on the brake.

Not that it mattered. "It makes no difference." I said simply. "It wouldn't work anyhow."

"Why?" she had asked this multiple times of me in different ways every time this had been brought up.

"He's a mortal." I wasn't lying - it was not possible for me to lie - but I wasn't telling the whold truth either. Sookie was silent, and I knew she was thinking of something similar about herself and Bill Compton. "Would you ever let him change you?" I asked, "If it meant forever being with him?" she was silent for a long time while I drove down her driveway, somewhat sloppily.

Parking, I turned to look at her. The temptation to read her mind was beginning to become far too great, but I held myself back anyways. She climbed out of the car and leaned onto the hood, looking at me.

"I don't know," she said finally, "I don't know. We never really talk about it. It's just kind of the elephant in the room."

"Understandable." I shrugged, "But you know this charade can't last. You've got to make a decision." Sookie opened the back door. "You won't look this young forever."

"Yeah..."

"But it's your choice. Personally, I like you un-bloodthirsty." she laughed as the keys were set down.

"So do I."

Seeing Eric again was making me nervous. As we pulled down the street, I put my foot down harder on the break, deep in thought. It took Sookie a few moments to pull me from my slight breakdown and pay attention to the road. I turned my attention to something else. Sookie was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a button up shirt with a sweater. Her makeup was done nice and her blonde hair pulled back.

"You look nice." I said to her, putting my eyes back onto the road. She smiled.

"Thanks. I like to when I'm going on a job."

"This is Bill's right?"

"Yes."

As I pulled up to the large house, I turned my attention to the landscape around me. It was all lovely. Not lovely like Sookie's little home and garden, but much like a small palace. Bill was already walking out the door and I tensed as his eyes met mine.

"You're sure he's going to be okay?"

"He had about a gallon and a half of True Blood. He can contain himself." Still, I put extra effort into masking my scent.

The drive to Shreveport was filled with Sookie and Bill discussing the Vampire politics I was about to get myself into, and myself paying attention to the road as much as I could. As we pulled into Shreveport and parked carefully in Fangtasia, I let out my breath and climbed out of the car wordlessly.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until we were standing in the bar. The blonde vampire, who Sookie had explained to me was named Pam, was sitting on the bar looking at me like I was a three course meal. I gave her a polite nod, fingered the silver attached to all my major arteries, and made my way to follow Bill to the table in the middle of the room.

"Sookie, Bill, Faerie." Eric said, avoiding my eyes as I lifted an eyebrow at him. "We've been having a bit of trouble with some leaks about Fangtasia's activity, and a lot of our True Blood has been going missing. In addition, one of our employees have gone missing. This here is Jack. He's one of the only humans who works here who would know anything about any of this. And he's the only of the select few who is strong enough to take on a vampire." I turned my eyes to the sweating man. Tan, tall, bald, and incredibly muscular, he stood about 6 feet tall, but now he was sitting at the table like a scared puppy.

"I swear to God I don't know nothin'." I laughed, and crossed my arms over my chest as I sat down in a rolling chair. Eric eyed me, and judging by the scent, I could tell that this was his chair. I watched Pam make a move toward me out of the corner of my eye, but Eric's hand went up and back down in a blink of an eye. No human could have seen the exchange, but I watched as Bill frowned, obviously wondering why Eric was protecting me at all.

"He's lying." I said simply, leaning back in Eric's office chair.

"Sookie?"

"Yes I agree. I can't tell why though... I think he's been glamoured."

I closed my eyes and put my hands on the human's, ignoring as he flinched away. After a few moments of silence and painful concentration on my part, I let out my breath. "Huijang is the one who glamored him. I can't tell anything else though. It's too far gone." Judging by the looks on the vampire's faces, I guessed that this was not what they had anticipated.

Eric growled, and walked over, ripping the man from his seat. The human trembled with fear and I watched as he put his hands behind his back. There was something off about this though. This man was not nearly as helpless as he was thought to be. I -

"Gun!" Sookie and I both shouted. BANG! A bullet went into Eric's leg and he shouted in pain as I heard flesh sizzle. Silver. Quicker than sight I ripped the gun out of his hand as Bill pushed him onto the desk.

In that moment, I committed an unforgivable crime.


	9. Chapter 9 - Memories

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me! I'm really enjoying getting back on this story. Please please please rate and let me know how I'm doing. I don't know if people like it or not or what so let me know, please. :P  
I've also decided I'm going to be writing stories a bit differently. Instead of making everyone wait for long chapters, I'm going to post a shorter ones every day/every other day. This means that there will be a lot more chapters than intended, but it means y'all will get updates sooner. xoxo  
**

CHAPTER 9  


_She is beautiful, walking down that aisle, staring at me in the eyes. Her white dress is glinting in the evening sunshine, and my heart is beating so hard it might come out of my chest. Her father looks appreciative while he's walking down the aisle... I wonder if he likes me. I remember the first time I ever saw her. God damn she's so beautiful...  
_

_"I got one! I got one!" "Good job, son! Pull it in!" The little boy's face is red with effort, and his eyes are wide. I see him biting his lower lip hard, just like his mother does. He looks just like her. As he pulls the fish onto the small fishing boat, his eyes are alight. The same eyes as me. The fish is huge, and as we watch it flop in the bucket I look up to see how sad he is. "Sorry..." he mumbles to the fish, and I smile. I know he's a fantastic son. I reach down and put my large hand on his tiny shoulder. "I love you."  
_

One by one I took those memories, until he was sobbing and my mind was flashing like a million tiny lights, in ecstasy. I leaned back when I was through, and watched the heavy tears fall down his long, tanned face. He was leaning against the desk, staring at me with an open mouth and open horror. I stood there giving him a look of contempt, and I growled lowly in my throat while we sat there, dueling with our gazes. I could feel every eye in the bar on me, and the soft groans of Eric on the ground. I could hear the sizzle of silver, and everything around me. My wings fluttered against my back, and a soft hum vibrated around me, warm as my anger. Sookie gasped, and I broke my gaze with the man before staring into the corner, where the soft vines that had been growing from the outside, weeds, started climbing up the walls and onto the ceiling, like rivers running down a stream. I turned my eyes back to the man in front of me, and saw how scared he was, could feel it through the air, and infect everyone around him.

"I suggest you run." I said, my voice dangerously low. It was only a moment before he turned and took off out the door, knocking over a chair and sobbing as he went.

I continued to stand there, staring where he was, and felt the vibrations around me slowly cool, until I was almost at ease. Only the louder groan of Eric, a pained grunt, made me turn around and snap out of my revere. I knelt down, slowly, beside him and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Eric..." I mumbled, and felt Eric's eyebrows contract under my hand. Bill knelt next to me, and Sookie on the other side. Bill looked at his leg, grimacing.

"We have to get the silver out." he said in his deep, southern tinged voice. "Sookie..."

"I can't do that." Sookie said firmly, and I could tell that she was shaking in fear next to me. I ran one hand along the back of my neck, soft tangles under my fingers in my raggedy long hair, and turned.

"Move, Bill." I said, my voice soft again, like the wind on the trees. He stood in one fluid motion and moved to stand behind Sookie, one hand holding hers. They were both frightened, Sookie more than Bill, and I could sympathize, but I did not stop to. I tore at Eric's jeans as if they were paper, opening up his pale, cold upper thigh. Deftly, I reached over and plunged both of my fingers into the wound. The tips of my fingers brushed the silver bullet, making Eric growl loudly and try to move his leg out of the way. "Stop moving," I mumbled, grasping the bullet with both fingers and pulling it out slowly. "It'll all be over soon," I whispered to him as if he were a child, and did not flinch as I heard the silver burn Eric's insides on the way out. The bullet hit the ground with a 'clink!'.

In a second, Eric was sitting up and holding me by the throat with one hand. I gasped for breath, grabbing onto his hand as Bill grabbed the Sheriff's forearm, forcing him to relieve his grip. Eric stared at me for one long moment, and my breath caught in my throat as his hands softly let me go.

"Get me a donor." his voice was hoarse, and I stood up, not willing to see what was going to come next. Sookie made her way toward the door without a word, distractedly brushing the blood splats on her shirt as if they were dust. Bill followed. I turned to follow the two out the door, but Eric's hand caught mine, softer than before, but with a firmness no one would dare disobey. "Stay." he commanded and I turned to him, pulling my hand from his grasp as a young woman, looking dazed, was led in.

"I'm not yours to command," I said, gave a cheeky smile, and pushed my way out the door and into the parking lot.

"Coming?" Sookie's voice was shaky, and she looked at me over the top of the car. I looked at the steel box, my stomach turning at the thought of being trapped inside with recycled air and awkward silence.

"Nope," I said, smiling a bit wider. With a running start I leapt into the air and my wings opened behind me. I took to the air for the first time, and smiled so wide my cheeks ached.

With skill as if I had been flying since the day I was born, I turned into the trees, circled above them, and took toward Bon Temps.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sam

**xoxo!  
**

CHAPTER 10

March came and went without an inclining of the old war filled, blood splattered life that I had become accustomed to. Each morning I woke up and breathed in the fresh smell of spring, and again wondered if my entire time on Earth had not been just a dream. Terrified before I closed my eyes that I would wake up in my cell again, to meet my execution, I was grateful and ecstatic everytime I looked out the window into the Louisiana woods and realize that I had not yet woken up from my slumber.

I was paying rent to Sookie, now that I had the money to do so, and we lived a fairly normal life, and it was interesting to have someone besides my kin that I could talk to about anything, and listen to her own secrets and problems, and offer what little advice I could. I did whatever I could to please her, and to show her that I was worthy of living with. Her garden, which I had taken an interest in, was flourishing, and even in the off season, some of the flowers in her house were as large as saucers, and winked bright colors as they caught the glimpses of the sun.

Eric had tried to get a hold of me many times throughout the month, all of which I ignored. With a cell phone in my pocket, I felt that I could be reached anywhere at any time (and that is the point isn't it?) and would often leave it at home when I went out to fly at night. He had yet to come visit Sookie's house, but continued to call and leave me gruff voice messages demanding that I call him back or come to Fangtasia. I was interested in neither and hoped that my silence would suggest as such. Still, though, over a month later, he had not given up.

It was not as if I lived without vampire or other supernatural in my life for all that time. Bill came over regularly and I saw Sam on many occasions. An interesting relationship we have developed, which is where I shall leave you off.

"What're you thinkin' about?" Sam's voice was muffled by the bare skin of my shoulder, as he sat behind me. I frowned a bit, and put the cell phone that I had been checking back into my pocket, before leaning against his bare chest. We sat, just us two, on a log by a small lake. Sam was shirtless, as was I, and we were lounging in the moonlight, exchanging sweet whispers and gentle touches, as we had been for some time.

"Eric called again," I said, unable to lie. Sam growled a bit, low in his throat, and shifted so that the crook of his jeans was rested against my back. I looked up at him around my shoulder and saw that he had his face set in a defensive way. "I haven't answered in over a month." I said quickly, hoping to calm his rage.

"It's not that, it's just... It's always Eric or Bill or someone trying to mess with people I care about. Damn it, sometimes I wish all them vamps would just disappear." his frown deepened, and I reached up and pecked him lightly on the jawline.

"You shouldn't worry so much," I said softly. "Sookie and I can take care of ourselves." Sam looked down at me and his offensive demeanor immediately melted away to a soft smile. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I know," he said and let out his breath, which smelled of old wood and whiskey, against my hair, "I just don't want you to get hurt." I laughed, quietly, not able to control my bitterness, as I leaned back further into his chest, and held one of his hands in mine.

"I've been hurt." I confessed quietly, "worse than I can even think to imagine now. Don't think I'm going to let another vampire do that to me, ever again." my voice was resolved, and for a moment, I wondered if I was speaking to myself or Sam. Sam nodded, and kissed my forehead again. It was then that I thought of this shifter I was lying with, and a small sigh escaped my nostrils, as I closed my eyes and feigned dozing. I felt Sam's chin on the top of my head, and imagined he was staring out into the water. Neither of us minded silence, so we did nothing to fill it.

Sam was special, no doubt about it. When he loved he loved fiercely. When he cared, he cared with all his heart. I loved that about him. But whether or not I loved him was a whole different question, and I was not sure either of us would like the answer. I tried to, I honestly truly did, but images of Eric, Fae, everything always ran through my head whenever I thought of it. I could not admit to myself that I was waiting for Eric to show up and speak to me like someone civilized, and I had no doubt in my mind that if he swept me off my feet, I would follow. I was selfish, and I hated it. I was comfortable with Sam, but at the same time, I felt that he needed to find someone of his own kind, because I could never see his mortality working very well between us.

As usual, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, softly, and forgot everything that I was thinking about. Sam's hand wrapped around my neck, and the two of us pressed our chests together. Sam let out a primal, soft moan and I smiled, kissing down his neck and leaving little nibbles as I did so.

Sam's hand stopped me in my tracks, and held me firmly, but I had already heard the noise. I pulled back from him quietly, and turned my eyes in the direction of the sounds that were coming from the trees. It was not an animal, no animal would make such a blundering noise, would be gasping that loud. I stood up onto my feet to meet whatever was coming, the dagger strapped to my leg under my long skirt. I reached down and grabbed it, just as I heard Sam cock his gun.

What came through the trees made me drop my dagger, stare open mouthed, and then launch myself into the arms of the one who was standing there. Sam stood there, looking utterly confused with his gun in his hand, and his head cocked to the side like a dog's. I wrapped myself around the man who had emerged, tighter than I could, never able to get close enough, until he was laughing and murmuring to me in Faerie to get off of him.

Stepping back a few steps, I looked him over, and noted how awful my Brother looked. He was bloody, thin, and weak. Even as he looked at me, the moment my hand was off of him he began to look frantic.

"Lilithiana," he said urgently, "I have to speak with you. Death is coming. We have to warn the vampires!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Kian

**Sorry it's been so long! I cut up my finger pretty bad and really deep and it hurts to type, but I just couldn't resist anymore, so enjoy this one! It might be a little short cuz I'm not sure how much my finger can take. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11

Kian was sitting on Sookie's couch, glancing this way and that frantically, as Sookie walked back in closing her cell phone, and I ran my hands through my brother's hair.

"Eric's on his way," she said and I stiffened a bit, leaning a bit more heavily on Kian, who only patted my knee. I could tell he had no idea what was going on, and was rather frightened. My hands running through his hair and down his neck seemed to calm him and he let out a little purr and leaned back into the side of me. Sookie seemed lost, and motioned with her eyes for me to follow her into the back of the room. After settling a cup of hot tea into Kian's hands, I walked out and followed her back into the hallway, and into her room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sookie demanded in a furious whisper. I could only glance back at the living room, back at her, and then shrug.

"I have no idea." I said honestly, and ran one hand down my face, careful against my eyes, which were lined with makeup. "He just showed up, screaming of war. He's refused to say a word to me until the 'Northman Vampire' is here. Did you call Bill?" Sookie nodded. "Good. He's probably going to want to hear this too."

I heard the front door open and close, and the next moment there was a wind at my back that made my wings flutter, even pressed against my back. I set my face and turned around. "Eric."

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Eric demanded, staring at me with only what I could describe as an impassive, but frustrated stare.

"Because I haven't felt like it. Now is not the time. My brother has information you might want to hear." with that, I turned, slid around him, feeling , and walked back into the living room. I felt his hand brush my arm, and for a moment feared that he would grab onto me, but he seemed to think better of it. Clever vampire.

"You're all going to be killed." Kian said as we walked in, as if he was holding back a secret he just couldn't hide anymore, "We're all going to be killed."

"What does that mean?" Bill asked as he came in from the kitchen, a newly microwaved bottle of True Blood in his hand. He handed it to Eric.

"Kianithian..." I said softly, and crouched in front of my twin brother. We could not have been more different in that moment. "You need to slow down. Look at me - no not at them - at me. Now, tell me what happened."

And Kian began his tale. "It was right after you got away. Brandon has taken over the entire realm, but this you already know. Niall's dust was burned in the mountain, as a sign to all those loyal to him, and his wife was feasted upon." I heard Sookie's slight intake of breath, but no one else made a sound, "Brandon was furious about you. Your leaving. Escaping. He planned to make a spectacle out of your death, but chose Niall's wife instead. They came looking for me, but I hid in the forest. They never found me.

"I spent the next two weeks hiding, and spying whenever I could, and I learned quite a few things." I held my breath, "One is that Brandon is preparing for war. With Earth. And not only with the humans, but with the vampires as well, especially the vampires." I heard Eric's deep growl in the pit of his throat, and swallowed back a nervous squeak at the words coming from my brother. "There's enough of them to overrun the planet easily, unless there is someone there to stop them. I -" it was at that moment that Kian gave a gasp, and leaned back in the chair. I looked down at where his hand was clutched against his chest, and gasped at the sight of blood staining his white tunic. I heard both of the vampires before they got there, hovering over my brother like a sack of donated blood. I growled and stood up, holding out my fingers at both of them. Slowly, steadily, the two backed away, and Sookie rushed to Bill's side to take his arm. Eric, however, stood there staring at me with the most peculiar look on his face. I knelt by my brother yet again, and pulled his tunic away.

Iron poisoning. And by the looks of it it was too far gone. I heard Eric rolling up his sleeve, and the soft sound of his fangs sinking into his cold flesh.

Silver tears began to run down my face, as I looked at the blackening skin that was surrounding his heart, and pumping out new, poisoned black blood with each new breath. His deep green eyes met mine, and we stared at each other for the longest time, before he grasped my hand. "No... no blood... Lilithiana..." he whispered in Faerie, and I fought my quickening breath to listen to him. "There is something else to tell you. Someone has betrayed you. A vampire - working with -" his head fell back against the seat, and I stood up, frantically, and grabbed Eric's arm.

"Your blood." I said frantically. "Eric, please your blood. He's -"

And he was gone. The soft feeling of dust against my face made me drop to my knees, and with a pained howl, I turned, and stared at Eric, who only looked back at me with his cool blue eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of sympathy or compassion, but he said nothing and as fast as it was there it was gone again.

A sudden rage filled me, and I stood there, feeling my back straighten with every extra minute, one of my eyebrows raised as I met his eyes. I had gone from the woman Fae that I always had been, relying on my siblings to take care of me, to the last one left, the last one standing, yet the first one to stand up. I stepped toward the Sheriff of Area 5 and held out my hand.

"I request an audience with the Authority."


	12. Chapter 12 - The Authority

**AN: Finger is all healed! Summer has started! I've got a few chapters written by hand floating around my notebooks, so expect lots of updates in the next few days! **

**Another note: well that's embarrassing. somehow i didn't save it before I deleted the outline. Sorry for everyone who saw that!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**The Authority**

Eric stood there, staring at me with one hand out, and dust covering one half of my body. My green eyes glinted in anger as I took another step toward him, shaking my outstretched hand a little harder.

"I said -"

"I heard what you said."

"Then-"

Eric turned away from me, and I shoved his shoulder as hard as I could. He only turned a fraction of an inch, and even then I was sure it was because he had turned of his own free will. "Eric!" my voice was harsh and nearing hysteria. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes, and my hands shook as I kept one of them stationed on his shoulder. I heard Bill sigh and Sookie step forward.

"Eric, if something is coming after the vampires, they deserve to know... at least the queen should be told, if not whoever this Authority is..." Sookie argued. Eric turned around completely and stared at me for a few moments. My heart skipped a beat, and my breath left me as his blue eyes met mine. This cocky, bastard vampire staring at me made my knees go weak, and I lifted one eyebrow at him.

"They will know," Eric said calmly and quietly, "I will have vampires stationed outside the portals." The vampire's stupidity hit me like a ton of bricks, and I almost stumbled as the breath wooshed out of my lungs. I had to hold back a laugh as I took a step back, dust harsh beneath my bare foot atop the carpet. My chest began rising up and down in anger.

Sookie reached out and took Bill's hand as they took a step away from her houseplant by the door that was shooting up in length and growing thorns. There was a long moment of silence as Eric and I stared at each other, each daring the other to speak. Sookie let out a small, "Lily..."

Eric frowned, "Calm down."

"Get outside." I said in a voice low and angry. Eric said nothing, only turned on his heel and walked out into Sookie's front lawn. I took a moment to compose myself, before following him outside, without even looking back at Sookie and Bill.

Eric was walking toward the small forest in the back Sookie's property, the same that I had taken to wandering on my own. He did not look over his shoulder at me, nor did he say a word. I lifted myself up onto my wings to avoid the gravel, and followed him into the trees. He walked at a brisk pace all the way through the forest, avoiding the tree branches pushing themselves out onto our path, until he got to the place where they had found me. The portal was obvious to me, rippling the nature behind it and glowing a faint blue. Eric stopped here and I lowered myself onto the ground. When I walked up beside him and looked at his face, my eyebrows contracted at the look of pain on his usually stoic face.

"Eric?"

"How did she die?" he asked quietly. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"Child-birth..." I replied, "Brandon had taken her and..." I sniffed. "She disappeared into his camps. I was told she died in child birth."

"Taken her?" the vampire asked.

"He..." tears started to fall down my face and as the night air pushed against them they turned cold against my cheeks. I couldn't say it. "Yes..." Eric sighed and it made me frown to see that glimpse of human behind the stone. To see that peek of pain behind the cocky smile.

The situation behind the veil broke my heart. That this vampire could stand here and openly mourn my sister's death, and bits of jealousy could be eating at the edge of my heart for a dead sister made a fresh new wave of cold tears slide down my cheeks.

"Brandon will do what he did to her again and again," I said, "until everything in this world is his. The portals won't be open much longer and he's decided which side he wants to be on when they're gone. I have to go to the Authority. Someone -"

"You're not going."

Anger flared in me again, and a couple of branches flew out, almost catching Eric has he dodged out of the way. He crouched, growling, fangs out and with red on the edges of my vision I shot my hand out and sent more branches at him. "Who do you think you are?!" I demanded, sending roots up from the ground. Despite all Eric's speed, my power was stronger and held him rooted in place. "You think you can decide everyone's fate? We are weeks away from the biggest battle you have ever known and you will do nothing but put a few henchmen by the door? You heard what my brother said, they are poisoning their blood with silver! We are all going to die and my sister's death will have been for nothing!"

"Shut up."

"_No! _Eric Northman, for once in your life you will listen to someone else. You -" Eric suddenly gave a roar of anger that made my body go cold, and the roots came loose in a moment. He flew at me in a blur of speed. His fangs were out and he was on me in a second. A moment of fear froze my lips, my limbs and my power as he neared my neck.

But he didn't bite me. With bruising power, Eric's lips came crashing down against mine and he pushed me against a tree, pinning be beneath him. I responded the only way my heart would let me - and I kissed him back.

* * *

"I have to get ready for work," Sookie was saying, put off, as Bill kissed down her neck.

"No you don't," he mumbled into her flesh and nicked her skin softly. Sookie let out a strangled sigh as she reluctantly pushed him off of her.

"I really do. Just for a few hours." Bill made the closest thing he could to a pout, but it only made Sookie laugh as she walked into her room. Bill watched her walk away, close the door, and heard her rummaging throughh er closet. He turned his back and looked down at the dust that covered the chair in the living room, glimmering softly, and spread out onto the ground. Without looking back he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit a number.

Bill put the phone up to his ear, and listened for a moment before his Southern accent filled the air.

"Connect me to the Authority."

**Lots more to come! stay tuned! **

**By the way, the new season, how you guys liking it? **


	13. Chapter 13 - Mine

**AN: Hey guys! Here it is! I'm so sorry about the outline that got stuck in the other one. Totally an accident. Please disregard it, I got rid of it but it takes a while for changes to update I guess so it's still there last time I looked. That'll never happen again. :) Anyways, review please please please and let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 13**

"You smell like shifter," Eric mumbled against my lips as he pulled away, looking down at me with a glint in his eyes.

"You smell like human whore." I shot back and met his eyes. He chuckled, and rested his forehead against mine. Why won't you grant my request?" I asked and Eric made an annoyed sound. He began stroking my sides as we stood there, sending a shiver up my spine.

"The Authority is corrupt. They're not interested in anything but vampire superiority," he replied as he continued his soft strokes. It was taking a lot of concentration to keep listening to him. "From what I have heard, they have become obsessed with their religion and their view of the humans has become less and less... agreeable."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes, "I don't see why that's an excuse not to tell them. If they want vampire superiority, wouldn't it be better if the vampires were not dead...?" Eric pulled back and looked at me with level eyes.

"You are not to get involved with them."

I balked, "Who are you, my wetnurse?" I asked, leaning my head against the tree to look at him squarely in the face. "You can't tell me who I will and will not speak to."

"I'm just ..." Eric stopped speaking and looked away, brooding. I stared at him for a moment, biting my bottom lip nervously before the realization hit me.

"You're just... trying to protect me." I said slowly and deliberately. "You're worried about me..." Eric turned and regarded me with those cool blue eyes of his. "Then what do we do?" I asked, looking down at his chest. With every soft fingertip against my skin, I was falling deeper and deeper into a hole I feared I could not get out of.

"Find another way to get help." Eric replied, as if it was that simple, before his lips captured mine again.

We only kissed for a moment before all at once the real world hit me. I hated it. I thought of Sam's soft smile and warm hands. Eric Northman didn't love me, and I was a fool to believe, even for a moment, that it was me Eric was kissing. He was touching my sister, loving my sister. I closed my eyes tighter and pushed Eric away, even as he made a noise of protest. He frowned at me and I gave him a soft smile. "I am not a babe in swaddling clothes." I said softly and unpinned myself from between him and the tree. "We both know what you're doing..." Silence was the only confession I needed.

"I have Fae to gather." I said quietly, stepping away from him, each step harder than the last. I spread out my shivering wings. "Let me know when you are ready to talk about what's coming. And be quick about it. I'll work on things from my end. You take care of yours." Without waiting for a response from him, I took off into the sky and flew through the forest until I was at Sookie's backdoor, her car nowhere to be seen. I remembered that she was covering at Merlotte's for someone, and I was suddenly immensely glad that I had the night off. I did not know how I could live with my brother dying and my Eric dilemma without dumping a bowl of chili on someone's head. I ran one hand over my eyes, which were starting again to leak bit by bit.

Inside, I found Bill seated in the chair my brother had died in, his eyes closed. My brother had died. It made the tears that were prickling at the edges of my eyes fall down onto my cheeks and my lip trembled to think about it. I had no choice but to steady my emotions. With a severe shake of my head, and a harsh bite onto my lower lip, I hardened my face. I could sob when this fight was over.

As I went to turn away, Bill's eyes opened and his fangs sucked back into his gums. He stood, staring at me, before opening his mouth. "Come with me if you want to see the Authority."

* * *

The Authority's building was less grandiose than I expected, but the security was lock tight. As Bill pulled his hotrod car through the front gate, the number of vampire men with guns surprised me. I felt like a little girl in the White House (Sookie had recently explained to me the places of government) and even stoic Bill looked nervous as he anxiously gripped the steering wheel. Or was it because of my smell that was filling the car? Either way, it was not good.

I knew my blood was going to be a problem. As far as Bill went I was proud of his self control and summed it up to that he had tasted my blood before, and it had been poisoned. If only that were the same for the building full of vampires.

Alarm flared through me like a wave as I stepped out of the car and adjusted my wings so they were flat on my back. Bill immediately made a beehive for the door, and even flitting I had to speed up.

Where the outside of the dull brick building was, well, dull, the inside was sleek and modern. A woman greeted us as we walked through the door and I gave her a pleasant smile before doing a double take. She ...

"She's a human..." I said hushed as Bill and I stood in front of the elevator.

"Yes."

"Eric said that the Authority was against humans, and saw them only as slaves - or something like that. That they all want them dead or drained..." Bill looked at me pointedly as we stepped into the elevator.

"What do you think is going to happen to her?"

They were already waiting for us when we stepped out of the elevator and into a large room. I took a moment to look around and appreciate the contrast between ancient and modern. Six vampires, each one older than the next, were sitting around a black marble table, staring at us as we walked inside.

"Bill Compton," one of them said, "This is your little friend you told us about I assume."

"This is Lilithiana, yes." Bill said. I opened my mouth to ask them their names, but thought better of it.

"You can stop masking yourself now. I can tell it's taking a lot of energy. We're not young and bloodthirsty. Besides, Nature Fae's blood smells like soil."

"Not to me," a deeply southern - obviously gay - vampire said and leaned forward. "Gosh to me you smell just like marigolds made of t-bone steak." When he opened his eyes, his fangs were out. I took a step back nervously.

"Ignore him. He's young. And stupid. Let's not waste so much time. Tell us what you're here for."

Quickly, I related what my brother had told us. As I spoke, each of the vampires' eyebrows shot up and they all began regarding me coolly.

"In maybe a week's time," I continued, again making sure my scent was masked as best I could. I was getting nervous, "this world will be covered in fairies, and none of them will be here delivering presents or flowers. They'll be here to kill every last vampire, and enslave every last human. The shifters and weres? I don't know the specifics, but it's not going to be nice."

"How do you know all of this?" a southern woman sitting at the table said, leaning forward onto her perfectly manicured hands.

"My brother," I said, clearing my throat for fear of choking up. "He's dead."

"Oh how sad." the woman said, though I could tell that she was mocking me. "But I'm afraid we're just not going to be able to help you in your little spat. Especially when all these yummy fairies are coming right to our door." she looked me up and down and I gulped.

"Little -"

"We simply do not have the interest. And if the Fae wish to come here and enslave the humans, who are we to stand in their way? It would be so much easier to just let it happen and then wipe them out ourselves." The others nodded in agreement. "So I would suggest you run along now." Fangs popped out.

And suddenly, I was done, and I told them as much. "Done being treated like a child. I am almost as old as many of you, and will not put up with this... this... bull shit -" I wasn't sure what that meant but it sounded good "- so you will listen to me when I tell you that war is coming and you need to grant me all of the able bodied soldiers you have. I will tell you now, I have seen Brandon's armies and it is not going to be a pretty sight when you all die because you did not help yourselves." Even with my angered speech, and fist pounded on the table, they still stared at me, partly with contempt at someone standing up to them so loudly, and partly with glossed over hungry gazes, as if I was nothing more than top shelf blood sac, which I guess to them I was.

Bill walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "I see we have wasted both our and your time." he said, his voice urgent, "I apologize for us bothering you. We'll be going now."

But, as we turned toward the door, the Authority vampires laughed and a guard vampire flitted and stood before the door, two vampires with guns at his sides. "You're not going anywhere." His fangs popped out.

I turned, quickly, just as the vampire came down on top of me. I heard Bill shout, the Authority vampires standing up and moving to surround me. I brandished the silver dagger that I pulled from my jacket, but the burn barely phased the man as he sunk his fangs into my shoulder. I screamed, and kicked as hard as I could. My blood ran across the floor and as I stood up, my heart sunk. Bill was being held on either side, and each and every vampire in the room was looking at me with a hungry expression on their faces. A feeding frenzy was about to begin, and I was the main course.

The doors of the elevator were burst open at that moment, and my side was splattered with vampire remains. Turning my head, as everyone else did, my breath released my lungs in a whoosh of air as Eric flitted to stand in front of me. He growled at the vampires. I held the dagger in one hand, and with the other tried to stem the blood that was pouring from my shoulder where his fangs had ripped through my skin.

Eric growled again. "Mine." he said in a clearly authoritative voice. The Authority vampires and guards blinked a few times before backing up a step. One of them went to flit to me again, but he was dead before I could hardly open my mouth.

"She is mine." Eric repeated in a low growl.

The southern woman Authority member was the first to come to her senses. "Well excuse us Sheriff," she said as she looked around his shoulder at me. "I did not realize that this one was taken." Bill was released and came to stand by me, staring at me intensely, his eyes transfixed on my shoulder. I pushed him toward the elevator.

"Go." I whispered, and Bill nodded, and was out of the room as quick as I could blink. Eric reached one of his hands behind him and grabbed me by the upper arm, before backing toward the elevator, and waiting for the light to blink. Once inside the sanctity of the elevator, I collapsed against the wall, and Eric moved to the other side of the tiny room, staring at me in a way I had never seen before. It reminded me of the gazes of the Authority only moments before and I recoiled from him when he stepped closer.

"Lily... I... I want..." I froze in fear and Eric, his eyes on mine, bent down to my shoulder. I knew there was no way I could overpower him, no way I could win. I felt his lips touch my shoulder, and the pain disappeared.

* * *

We stepped out of the elevator side by side. Bill was waiting by the car, and I told him to go back to Sookie, that Eric and I would catch up. He looked at the two of us before nodding and climbing into his car before peeling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I followed Eric to his car, and climbed down into the little red car's passenger's seat. Immediately I felt a bit sick, like I always did inside of cars, but I held it back, only lowered my head down onto my hands and thought about the elevator ride.

_"Lily..." there was blood running from his lips, but in a moment I realized that it was not mine. My gaze on Eric softened when I realized that he had bitten his lips, and that my shoulder was healed. I stared up into his eyes in surprise, tears prickling the corners of my eyes, but I said nothing, and when the elevator door opened I hurried out. _

I must have fallen asleep because the next moment Eric was shaking my shoulder and telling me that we were at Sookie's house. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I said nothing but nodded and stepped out of the car. Eric flitted around to the other side to pull me out, weak as I looked, and I accepted his help without protest.

As I started making my way toward the door of Sookie's house, I turned around, and looked at Eric with a frown on my face and a crease in my brow. "You said that I was claimed." I said matter of factly. Eric blinked.

"Yes."

"That I was yours."

Eric let out a quiet, "yes" without looking away from me. I stood there, torn, before swallowing.

"Thank you for helping me. But... I'm not yours. I'll never be yours. We both know that..." Eric looked like he was going to say something, but I shook my head. "Good night Eric."

And with that, I turned my back on him, and went inside to seek the shelter and safety of my bed, to stain my pillow with tears.

**my god this one is so long! hope y'all like it! please please please review!**


End file.
